Abdallah al-Ajmi
| place_of_birth = Almadi, Kuwait | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 220 | group = | alias = | charge = no charge, held in extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = Dead, following suicide bombing | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdallah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi (b. August 2, 1978 - d. March 23, 2008) was a Kuwaiti citizen, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 220. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports that he was born on August 2, 1978, in Almadi, Kuwait. On September 2, 2003 attorneys Thomas Wilner, Neil H. Koslowe, Kristine A. Huskey, and Heather Lamberg Kafele filed a Petition for writ of Certiorari on behalf of Al Ajmi and eleven other Guantanamo detainees.Petition for writ of Certiorari, Findlaw, September 2, 2003 In March or April 2008 Al Ajmi conducted a suicide attack in Iraq.From Captive To Suicide Bomber Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: Abdullah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi v. United States of America A writ of habeas corpus, Abdullah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi v. United States of America, was submitted on Abdullah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi's behalf. In response, on 15 September 2004, the Department of Defense released 12 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Al Ajmi's "enemy combatant" status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 2 on August 2, 2004—making his own of the first cases to be confirmed. Detainee election form Al Ajmi's Personal Representative's Detainee election form stated that they met for twenty minutes, and recorded in its notes section : Earned mention in the "No-hearing hearings" study According to the study entitled, No-hearing hearings, Al Ajmi was the first captive to have his Tribunal convened. His Tribunal was convened on August 2, 2004. The study notes: Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdallah Salih Ali Al Ajmi's Administrative Review Board, on 4 February 2005. The memo listed eleven "primary factors favoring continued detention". The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Ajmi's Board hearing convened on 4 February 2005. In the spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a twenty-five page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 20 May 2005. Repatriation and acquittal Al Ajmi was repatriated to Kuwait, and taken into Kuwaiti custody on November 3, 2005.Kuwaitis released from Guantanamo, BBC, November 3, 2005 Al Ajmi was freed, on bail, while he awaited trial.Kuwait's Gitmo men acquitted - again, Kuwait Times, July 23, 2006 The five men trial began in March 2006, and were acquitted on July 22, 2006.Kuwaiti court acquits ex-Guantanamo prisoners. Independent Online (South Africa), May 22, 2006 The Washington Post reported that the two main charges were that the detainees had helped fund Al Wafa, an Afghan charity with ties to Al Qaeda, and that they had fought alongside the Taliban.5 Ex-Guantanamo Detainees Freed in Kuwait, Washington Post, May 21, 2006 Further, the prosecution argued that the detainees actions had endangered Kuwait's political standing and its relations with friendly nations. The detainees' defense had argued that testimony secured in Guantanamo could not be used in Kuwaiti courts, because the detainees and interrogators had not signed them. Further, they had argued, the allegations the USA had directed at them were not violations of Kuwaiti law. Suicide bombing after release On May 1, 2008, Al Ajmi's cousin told Al Arabiya television that Al Ajmi had carried out a suicide bombing in Mosul, Iraq. On May 2, 2008, The International Herald Tribune reported that the three most recent suicide bombings in Mosul occurred on April 26, 2008, and killed seven people. According to the report, Al Ajmi's cousin said that Al Ajmi had disappeared "two weeks ago". However, a 2009 Washington Post article reported that Al Ajmi killed himself in a suicide bombing on March 23, 2008, which killed 13 Iraqi policemen. Defense Intelligence Agency claims he "returned to terrorism" The Defense Intelligence Agency asserted Abdallah Salih al-Ajmi had "returned to terrorism". mirror The DIA reported: See also *Abdul-Aziz al-Shimmiri *Adel Zamel Abdul-Mohsen *Saad Madhi al-Azmi *Mohammed Fnaitil al-Dehani References External links * Identification of ex-Guantánamo suicide bomber unleashes Pentagon propaganda Andy Worthington Category:1978 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Kuwaiti extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Suicide bombers Category:Al-Qaeda bombers